


14 ways to love and lose in war and words

by favefangirl



Series: Sterek one-shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Constipated Derek, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, Pretentious, Sad, Time is cruel, ambiguous - Freeform, he cant say it, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Derek cannot say 3 little words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the end notes is a massive long analysis of this. Don't read if you don't wanna. The main end note occurs after this (/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\) just fyi.  
> Also, two posts in one day, WHAT!  
> I also posted Fire and Ice which is Snowbaz, so check out that one on my profile if you're bored and have nothing better to do (or if you're procrastinating. Don't bullshit me, Jeremy!) and maybe leave a kudos or comment?  
> Anyways, enjoy some shit Sterek angst!

**1.**

He's beautiful,

Long limbs which last forever,

But I don't have to time to introduce myself to every sensitive bend and curve,

Every pleasure spot,

Every whine or moan and laugh or snort,

So I'll take what I can get.

　

**2.**

I think I'm falling in love but I can't say for sure,

He makes me feel all these feelings,

Feeling at all is a new sensation for me,

I think he's realised that now,

He wants to go slow,

I haven't the time.

　

**3.**

If I'm falling in love I can't see myself getting up,

He has these eyes which drive me crazy,

They almost glow when he smiles,

I'm falling I think,

I don't think I trust him to catch me,

I don't think I can give enough of myself to be there in return.

　

**4.**

He looks at me differently these days,

I think I'm falling more for that,

He makes me wonder who hung the moon,

And would they mind terribly if I borrowed it,

Just for a little while,

Threw a lasso around it and gave it to him because it's all he deserves.

　

**5.**

I still don't have time and I think he's seeing it now,

He looks at me differently these days,

I think I'm falling more for that,

For him not taking my crap,

He demands all of me or none of me,

I don't think I can give enough of myself.

　

**6.**

He's a walking contradiction if ever I saw one,

Soft eyes and harsh words,

Gentle hands and cruel curses,

Gentle hands I want to touch every part of me,

Like the fingerprint he'll leave behind will be enough to bind us,

But he's too beautiful to be bound.

　

**7.**

I don't think I like the way he looks at me anymore,

Like he's just figured out I'm a star,

But he's the whole damn galaxy,

And now the moon won't be big enough,

I'm not bold or brave enough,

To say for sure.

　

**8.**

There's no time for anything anymore,

I can't say the words which are stuck in my throat,

He can't stick around and wait to see if I do,

It's always,

It's constant,

The demand.

　

**9.**

All is fair in love and war,

I think I'm falling in love,

It's too cold,

I'm too busy,

It's too new,

To say for sure.

　

**10.**

He looks as good from the back as the front,

Gentle hands,

The anatomy of the broken,

Pieces which don't fit together quite right,

Long limbs last forever,

We didn't.

　

**11.**

I think I fell in love but I can't say for sure,

Suddenly I'm thinking in past tense,

Like I left most of me back then,

I couldn't give enough of myself,

Couldn't give the part which he needed,

Couldn't say for sure.

　

**12.**

I didn't have time to introduce myself to every bend and curve,

Every pleasure spot,

Every whine or moan and laugh or snort,

So I took what I could get,

He doesn't look at me anymore,

There wasn't enough of me to give back in return.

　

**13.**

They say demons run when good men go to war,

They say time heals all things,

They say wounds heal and memories fade,

They have never seen his soft eyes almost glow when he smiles,

The battlefield was sprawled across my bed,

There isn't enough of me left to move on.

　

**14.**

He's beautiful,

I think I fell in love,

(with) The way he looked at me,

I didn't have time to introduce myself to everything we could have been,

They said all is fair in love and war,

I couldn't say for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really vaguely metaphorical but here's how I see it:  
> The ongoing theme of time is about how short their relationship is  
> Derek can't say for sure because of the heartbreak of Paige and Kate - they've made him question everything about love. Again, not trusting Stiles to catch him is because of how badly burned he was in the past, and there not being enough to give is the fear that he is almost broken romantically and can't be the good boyfriends Stiles deserves because of his past. It's also to do with blaming himself for the fire and not being there for the people he loves.  
> Stiles looks at him differently initially because he is in love with him and he wasn't before.  
> The whole lasso around the moon thing is because I love It's a Wonderful Life and watched it this weekend (idgaf that it's a Christmas film, fight me you ceramic bitch)  
> Stiles is beginning to see how broken Derek is but he's trying to fight for their relationship. Derek isn't fighting.  
> 6\. is basically just Derek expressing his affection for Stiles but the bit at the end is Derek not wanting to bind Stiles, like not wanting to keep him from achieving greatness.  
> 7\. is when it gets bad and Stiles is sick of being the only one fighting. Derek has sort of realised he's in love but daren't say it in case he hurts Stiles or gets hurt himself.  
> 'The demand' in 8 is more the supernatural shit I guess, but it's also that Stiles is asking Derek to work with him but Derek can't because he's scared. Stiles can't stick around because he has to achieve that greatness I mentioned.  
> Love and war is that they're (Stiles is) fighting for their relationship but wit each other also. Derek doesn't know how he feels and can't express it.  
> 10\. is Stiles leaving. He's broken from the supernatural shit but also a broken heart from Derek and Lydia - never being loved back as much as he loves.  
> 11\. is reminiscent. The 'back then' is with Stiles, but mostly with Kate and Paige, and the sadness of losing Stiles because of that.  
> 12\. again is reminiscent and is again that they didn't have time for each other and how short their relationship was.  
> 13\. is Derek being mad at all the people who are telling him those bullshit inspirational quotes which aren't help him. It's also acknowledging that he should have fought harder to save the relationship.  
> 14 is the finality of their ending, the bitterness at their relationship and Derek's guilt at not being enough for Stiles and not being able to say 'I love you' back.  
> /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
> Basically I'm a massive poetry nerd!  
> Feel free to leave your own interpretations below!  
> Please Leave Kudos and a comment if you're feeling lovely and have a cookie if you read all that crap above.  
> Have a wonderful existence everybody.


End file.
